


Making A Promise

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [69]
Category: Bones (TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "I know how you feel, I hate clowns too. So I'm making a promise here and now, that we're never gonna have to torture ourselves again and deal with clowns."





	Making A Promise

Fandoms: General Hospital/Bones  
Title: Making A Promise  
Characters: Sam McCall and Lance Sweets  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Lance Sweets  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU. Het. Strong Language.  
Summary: "I know how you feel, I hate clowns too. So I'm making a promise here and now, that we're never gonna have to torture ourselves again and deal with clowns."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 190

Word used: Circus

Drabble #69: Making A Promise

Sam had known it would be a horrible idea to bring Lance to the circus. First off, clowns creeped her out and second, Lance's attitude toward clowns now resembled Booth's: he hated them.

Not that she was complaining, because any excuse to avoid seeing clowns or having to be in a large crowd was alright by her. Which is why Sam was sorry she had suggested they go to the circus that was in town.

When Lance took her hand and dragged her to the parking lot so they could leave, she was grateful. "Thank God you did that. If I'd spent one more minute near that clown, I'd have punched him."

Lance laughed at his girlfriend's reaction and nodded. "I know how you feel, I hate clowns too. So I'm making a promise here and now, that we're never gonna have to torture ourselves again and deal with clowns."

Sam nodded and pulled Lance close and kissed him. "Sounds good to me. Now, let's get the fuck out of here before someone comes looking for us." A few moments later they ran for Lance's car, got in and buckled up, and took off.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
